Order Of The Dragon Tamer
by Shadow Moon Dragon
Summary: Chapter 5 now up*~*~*~*~* A mysterious girl is on her way to Hogwarts how is she going to change the war going on in the wizarding world and the rest of the school to get to now and except one anther? PG for swearing
1. Meating Sae

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hogwarts gang  
  
*Thought words that is just for that person to hear*  
  
'Thought but is talking to animals or people in their head'  
  
Sae Aikawa is from the Japanese animation Mahou Tsukai Tai  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
On a dark and dreary Sept.1 all the students bound for Hogwarts were getting on the Hogwarts Express. By the window in the last compartment on the train was a mysterious girl sitting by herself. Except she wasn't by herself, she had 13 animals all around the compartment.  
  
There was a blue and green parrot named Pirate, a black ten foot snake called Spike, a white ferret named Fang, a baby dark blue/purple dragon named Dagger, a gold cat named Claw, a black owl named Ordway, a navy phoenix named Pride, a grey/black rat named Ripper, a black tarantula named Slash, a gold/brown hipogriph named Helper, a forest green centaur named Cape, a black dire wolf named Duke and a black Pegasus/unicorn mix named Prince.  
  
She was dressed in a long black cloak that reached the floor when she sat down, and had a hood so big that it cast shadows on her whole face. Just looking at her sent shivers up a person's spine because of the powerful ora around her, plus many of her animals looked pretty mean. But the animals around her seemed to respect her for they could also sense her power, and they also kept her peaceful and not wanting to blow anything up like a huge town like the one she just stayed in.  
  
* Fucked up muggles! Don't even know what's good for them! *  
  
The funny thing was that this weird girl didn't ever talk, but if she wanted to it was in some weird tong that no one understood. It was like an animal language, that hasn't been heard since Merlin's time, and some elfish, that is probably just as old. Yet she understood every language ever spoken and spoke it fluently when forced to. The book that she had been reading since she boarded the train till now, when the train had been moving for half an hour, was a book of very powerful spells that is as old as the languages she speaks (the side was three times the forth Harry Potter book).  
  
Just then the compartment door opened and none other than Draco Malfoy and his goons were in the door way.  
  
"I see that you are new this year," Draco drawled  
  
She said nothing  
  
"Talk you little piece of dirt!" he spat  
  
Nothing  
  
"You are a mudblood aren't you? You ungraceful thing!"  
  
That did it! She was up on her feet in one quick fluent motion that made her hood fly off and you could see her face. She had on black lipstick, black blush, black eyeliner, and black eye shadow. All this made her face look sunken in, sort of like a vampire, and very scary. She had narrow eyes that were silver with gold specks in them. Her hair, which reached past her waste with white streaks till the middle of her back, was in this sort of web thing (you take a little piece of hair then put it in an elastic-band next to your scalp then split it in two an join the half with another half next to it and keep going) then at the end was a illusion of fire that was white and black and it was crackling!  
  
The animals came around her feet and that was when Draco noticed Fang on her shoulder. He started freaking out, thanks to what happened last year, and what scared him even more was that all she did was flick her hand and him and his goons were swept out the door and with another wave of her hand the door slid closed. With that him and his goons ran screaming from there and never came back for the whole trip, no one did. All she did when she herd them run off was smirk evilly and go back to reading. What Draco didn't see was her two rings, one of a wizard holding a glass ball and the other was a spider with a silver ball for a butt, were glowing. They were her wand that she kept hidden from sight as much as possible. Alone they are powerful but together they are deadly powerful.  
  
When they got to the train station she didn't get off, like the others, what she did was that she put all her animals either in her trunk or on her (in her pockets you perves!) and then standing on her trunk she said some words in her weird tongue and disappeared in a cloud of violet smoke. When she appeared it was right in front of the doors of Hogwarts (only powerful good witches and wizards can do that so what does that tell you). Just then the doors opened and Dumbledore was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ahhh! Good to see you again my dear." He said.  
  
'And you sir.' Was her abrupt reply that only heard in his head.  
  
"You no you don't have to talk in my head. I understand your native tongue perfectly you know."  
  
'I know but I hate getting looked at for talking in it so I find that talking like this is so much easer, and no one hears this conversation except the people we want to hear it.'  
  
"Very good point but you could speak English like everyone else."  
  
'I don't want to.'  
  
"I see well now then put this on."  
  
All this while the pair was walking into the Great Hall. When they got there the hat was already at the head table polishing off its song (which I won't write because I cant write songs/poems). When the two came over to the hat the headmaster took it off the stool and put it on her head.  
  
'O my! I thought your race was wiped out long ago!' was what she heard in her head  
  
'I'm the last one,' was her reply  
  
'Now lets see… thank goodness you are alone the whole school would be staring at you for some time because you are very hard to sort. Very brave, loyal, likes to study above your year, kind, a little power hungry but so are a lot of people and you are the most powerful wizard or witch I have ever sorted, and I've sorted quite a few powerful ones. Ahhh yes I see now that is what the prophecy meant when they said a new house would be built. I think you will do fine in lets see what shall we call it o yes that's right HOUSE OF MERLIN!!' the last part the hat shouted so the teachers in the hall could hear.  
  
There were gasps when the hat said this for she, this weird girl, was sorted into a house that wasn't even made.  
  
"Well that settles it! You will be staying in your own room and common room until more people are sorted into the house and I feel that you will not be thee only one sorted into that house tonight." Was all Dumbledore said to her  
  
It was true. As soon as the rest of the school was assembled and the hat sung its song the sorting began. It was like any other sorting until it got to "Merceary, Quinton" this was one of the other people that Dumbledore was talking about. When the hat yelled "HOUSE OF MERLIN" the whole school was so quiet you could hear the ghosts shifting around on the 3rd floor. Then they broke out in whispers just when they thought that the hat was nutters, the girl, that Draco took one look at and bleached even more than he was, came forward and took the poor Quinton to the empty spot at head table. While she did this Dumbledore stood up, cleared his throat for attention, and told the rest of the school and teachers what they all wanted to know.  
  
"This is Sae Aikawa. She is from a privet wizarding school in North America. She is going to be in 6th year this year. Be nice to her or you'll regret it." At this his eyes twinkled even more than normal, Draco slid down into his chair, and many of the Slytherin's bleached, they all heard what she did to Malfoy, which he kindly exaggerated for them.  
  
Dumbledore had continued to talk and now was saying "She is also in the new house called 'House of Merlin' or 'Merlin's house' for short. This house is designed for, of course, people who don't belong in the other houses for a reason. They have all the traits of the other houses either because they are the hares of all four founders, a descendent of Merlin himself, or more powerful than"  
  
Everyone looked at Sae, either dumbfounded or very scared of her, and Quint (as Sae now called him) looked at her like she was his saving grace. After two minuets of this Sae asked Dumbledore to continue the sorting. Ten minuets later "Whitewater, Hillary" was also sorted into the 'special' house.  
  
After the feast Sae, Hillary (or Hill to Sae) and Quint were shown to their new common room and dorms, which they had to themselves, by Dumbledore, as he was there head of house. For a while, until eleven, the three of them swapped stories and found out that Hill was the Hufflepuff heir, Quint was the Ravenclaw heir and Sae was a very powerful witch and both the Slytherin and Gryffindor heirs. 


	2. The Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hogwarts gang *Thought words that is just for that person to hear* 'Thought but is talking to animals or people in their head' Sae Aikawa is from the Japanese animation Mahou Tsukai Tai To all those that wish to write flames you can just BIGHT ME!!! Azarashi sorry to tell you but I took the test an well lets just say that this is not even close to Mary Sue characters!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~In the last chapter~*~*~*~ After the feast Sae, Hillary (or Hill to Sae) and Quint were shown to their new common room and dorms, which they had to themselves, by Dumbledore, as he was there head of house. For a while, until eleven, the three of them swapped stories and found out that Hill was the Hufflepuff heir, Quint was the Ravenclaw heir and Sae was a very powerful witch and both the Slytherin and Gryffindor heirs. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they were talking they decided that the house colours should be black and white. Also they decided on was that the phoenix would be there house animal. When Sae got to her bedroom she noticed that it was plane and the bed was weird. First she put out all the cages for her pets, then she put up her house colours, and then she made the bed frame disappear and made the bed float.  
  
* Just the way I like it, * she thought to herself  
  
The next morning Sae woke before the other two and since it was the weekend she decided to look around and talk to the pictures and armour. First she counted about 65 pictures and about 15 suits of armour in the common room. Just when she was going to start up a conversation with a very interesting looking knight, Mrs. Norris decides to pay a visit to the common room.  
  
'What is she doing up it's 6:30 in the morning,' Mrs. Norris thought to herself.  
  
'What I'm doing up is I couldn't sleep, so I got up. Do you have a problem with that Mrs. Norris?' Sae asked Mrs. Norris in her head.  
  
'You can understand me?' Mrs. Norris said suppressed  
  
'Of course I can! Do you think I could tame all these animals and not speak there language?' Sae's quick reply was.  
  
Just then Claw walked in and started up a conversation with Mrs. Norris about which rats taste better: the ones that run away when you go after them, stay put, hide, live in houses, allies, or the different colours. Sae got bored so she turned around and struck up a conversation with the knight behind her. Apparently he was one of the many people who worked the guillotine, and the manual version of the axe. When Hill and Quint came down they found Sae and the knight talking about his job in every gruesome detail.  
  
"Could you please stop talking about that and come down to breakfast with us Sae?" Hill asked her.  
  
"Sure thing Hill. See you later Sir Bracken the Beheader," Sae called as she followed the others out the door.  
  
"I notice that you only talk in your real voice and not in our heads while where in the common room Sae," Quint stated.  
  
'That's 'cause I trust you guys and no one else, other than Dumbledor. And another reason when I found out I could do this trick I was very pleased because kids used to make fun of my voice.' Was her reply.  
  
"Why did they do that?"  
  
'Girls said it sounded to much like I was trying to sound like bells, and guys said it was to high.'  
  
"I think it sounds just like angles singing," started Hill.  
  
"It sounds cool and what anyone says I like it," added Quint.  
  
Later after breakfast Hill and Quint went off to transfiguration and Sae went off to potions. Just as she got into the classroom Draco stepped in front of her and pushed her into the wall.  
  
'I thought you would have learned, but I guess I was wrong,' was all Sae said to him in his mind and watched him bleach.  
  
"Yes well at least I talk normally to people not in their head like a freak!" was Draco's reply.  
  
'If either one of us is a freak its you Draco Malfoy!' was her fast reply in his head  
  
"Well you're a bitch and at least a freak can change a bitch can't."  
  
The next thing Draco knew he was on his ass against the hard cold wall on the other side of the classroom and he had a red-hot handprint on his face. He was also looking up into the sliver eyes of Sae Aikawa, and the Slytherins were all moving slowly away and planning how to make this sound worse while the Gryffindors were all trying to hide there amusement at the whole "hit Draco" thing. Just then professor Snape came into the room to see his star pupil on the floor with a nice red handprint on his face and an angry Sae standing above him with red eyes, Slytherins trying to hide from the scene and Gryffindors trying not to laugh at it.  
  
"Could some one please tell me what's going on!!!!" he bellowed  
  
"Its my fault professor. I slapped Draco Malfoy because he called me a bitch, a mudblood, and a freak. Also he has been on my case the whole time I have been here in Hogwarts." Sae said out loud.  
  
From the floor you hear "It talks. Oof" from Draco when Sae kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Both of you see me after class," was all professor Snape said.  
  
For the class to hear in there heads not the professor 'tell any one I talk I'll hunt you down till I get my revenge! Specially you Blondie (she was looking at Draco)' and all the students drained of all colour in their faces.  
  
After class finished Sae and Draco (who was trying to have anything between him and Sae) went up to the front of the class to talk to professor Snape.  
  
"Is it true Draco that you have done nothing to welcome her? Do you know that she could easily remodel this whole countryside if she wanted to? That is because she is powerful enough to do so," was all he said.  
  
"She's more powerful than the Dark Lord?" was the answer a very pale Draco gave.  
  
"Answer my questions! And yes she is more powerful than him if she wants to be."  
  
"No sir I did not make her welcome and I did not know that she was so powerful."  
  
"Why do you think she has a phoenix, a dragon, and a centaur?"  
  
This time Draco didn't have an answer.  
  
"I'm sorry to do this Draco but I have to take off 50 points for causing a fight in class and for not welcoming a student into Hogwarts," is the conclusion to the problem that Snape thought up.  
  
"If you even think of starting to spread a rumour about what you heard I will hunt you down and hex you to death with some that even the Dark Lord doesn't know." Sae said to Draco.  
  
That seemed to work because he bleached so bad it looked like he was going to pass out.  
  
Once Draco was gone Sae started talking to Snape.  
  
"Thank you sir. You must know that I am a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Right?"  
  
"Actually I did know you were Slytherin but not Gryffindor. Who are your parents?"  
  
"I don't have any sir I was found on a disserted side street in Africa and that is where I learned how to fight for my self, got my hard shell, and learned to talk with animals."  
  
"I'm sorry I made you remember those things Sae."  
  
"That's ok sir I think about the memories all the time. I traveled all the way from Europe, with just enough money, to Hogwarts with just my animal friends to keep me company."  
  
"I'm sorry to cut up our little chat section but don't you have a class to get to?"  
  
"Yes I do professor. It is division and I want to arrive in style so good by. Till next time."  
  
As she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke Snape thought to himself * I never did understand her family very well. *  
  
After dinner was done and everyone was back in their common rooms Sae, Hill and Quint all decided to see if there was anything behind the paintings and suits of armour. After a few hours of searching and they finally came together to show everyone what they found. They each found a secret room that only they could get into, and Sae found a wall size map of the school (just like the Marauders map) it had all the secret passages and all the passwords if you needed them. It also had all the common rooms and passwords.  
  
That night Sae couldn't find Claw so went to see if he would show up on the map. When she found his dot she saw it was with Mrs. Norris'. She decided to go and bring Claw back. When she found Claw and Mrs. Norris, she also found Flinch. They talked a bit, flinch found out that Sae's animals would patrol the halls during the daytime for him (sort of like the evil partners in crime that Flinch never had). Then Flinch let Sae take Mrs. Norris to her common room (because her and Claw wouldn't go to there separate owners), but she had to give her back by breakfast the next day. Since it was Saturday the next day Sae stayed up playing with the pets.  
  
At breakfast the next day over at the Gryffindor table Ripper (the rat) was spying on any thing that would cause trouble. But unfortunately Hermione stepped on his tail and not only did she have Ripper to deal with, she also had Sae run over with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione Granger I might have known" spat out Sae so all could hear. After she said that you could hear a pin drop because everyone found it so surprising that she talked out loud. "What do you mean you might have known?" asked Ron jumping to Hermione's defence  
  
"I might have known that it was you THREE that would try and hurt my animals!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Harry  
  
"This thing you call a friend just stepped on my rat's tail and hurt him."  
  
"I . I . I'm ... I'm sorry that I stepped on its tail. I. I ... I didn't mean to hurt it. Honest!" Hermione pleaded  
  
"LIAR! You meant to heart Ripper and do NOT call him an IT!" Sae screamed at her "O! I thought you might also want to know one more thing before you go of to celebrate this new event. It is that I CURSE YOU HERMIONE GRANGER SO THAT EVERY DYING ANIMAL AND EVERY DYING INSECT ON THIS PLANET YOU WILL HEAR SUFFER LOUD AND CLEAR! And lets just see that this goes no farther this same curse will be put on all of you that touch or hurt any of my animals, I have 13 just so you know."  
  
The students now were rushing to get away from Sae and her Rat so they just disappeared.  
  
After watching this appear in his pool of water that he uses to see the outside world he thinks to himself  
  
* You are doing an excellent job my princess just don't over do you power. * 


	3. The Dragon Orb

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hogwarts gang *Thought words that is just for that person to hear* 'Thought but is talking to animals or people in their head' Sae Aikawa is from the Japanese animation Mahou Tsukai Tai The Dragon Orb idea came from a book I read in the Dragon Lance series  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Last chapter  
  
After watching this appear in his pool of water that he uses to see the outside world he thinks to himself  
  
* You are doing an excellent job my princess just don't over do you power. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now into October and Halloween fast approaching there was a Homsted trip planed for the students. Sae, Hill, and Quint all went just for the fun of shopping, but Sae left them to go into the "cool store" as she put it (which was called "Powerful and Deadly Things You Should be Aware of").  
  
"Good morning! How may I help you this morning?" asked the store clerk  
  
"I am just looking, but if I see any thing.." was Sae's answer  
  
For some reason or other Sae felt something pulling her to the back of the store. So once she looked at the rest of the store she walked to the back shelves of books and other things.  
  
"I wouldn't go back there. You're to young to be looking at things like that and the last person back there came out of there looking like he was 1000 years old." The sales clerk said.  
  
"I think I can go back there anyway there is something in there with a very powerful ora in there and I got to find out what it is. Anyway I've seen thing then times worse than you ever will." With that Sae walked past the last "nice" bookcase and into the "dreaded" section because the store clerk never dusts it.  
  
Back their Sae the thing that what was calling her stared to get louder (she has learned to ignore little voices in her head that tell her to do some thing right a way). As she was looking for it she saw some cool looking books on how to make some one suffer the most (by using muggle ways), and different killing curses (that aren't illegal), and other books on how to tame any animal into the most dangerous animal around. But what really caught Sae's eye was this little glass orb with many colours in it. The weird thing was that it looked like it was trying to get bigger but the cage around it was not letting it. *I'll buy it and see what it does. What's this? There's a sign beside it. "take this bag with the Dragon Orb, it makes the orb easer to carry, and also take the stand. Total price 50 Kunzts." That's cheep I'll take it*  
  
When Sae came balk into the "normal" part of the store and walked up to the counter the salesclerk just stared.  
  
"I just want this and there was this note beside it saying that it is all for 50 Kunzts" Sae said to brake the silence.  
  
". You... your . your not scared of what's in there?" he stammered  
  
"Nope. Scene worse. Besides its not all that bad once you get used to it."  
  
"Re..re..relly?" he asked  
  
"Yup. O and could you make this fast I got to go balk to school now."  
  
"shu.shu. sure thing. Here you are I wrapped it up for you to."  
  
"Thanks!" Sae said as she started to walk to the door she stopped and said "O by the way do NOT let any one else back there I want to come again and buy some more of the cool stuff back there. Thanks. Bye."  
  
When she got back to Hogwarts Sae had the rest of the day off (it was 1:00pm) and so she took the orb out of the bag and put it on the stand. Then she was amazed to see the orb grow bigger until it could hold 2 beach balls in side its self. Suddenly a feeling came over her like the room and she were shrinking and the orb getting bigger. *It wants to get hold of me and not me getting a hold of it* she thought *well it wont work for long.* Then when she got a hold of herself she stopped thinking things like that. Then slowly, like she knew what to do all a long, she reached out her hands and touched the orb. In a voice that didn't sound like her own she said the ancient chant  
  
"Ast bilak moiparalan Suh akvlar tantangusar."  
  
After she said that her vision bleared and all she saw was a pair of hands and they gripped hers and then slowly started pulling them towards themselves. * O no you don't* she thought and then started pulling them towards them self and this went on for a while (the tugging of the hands). Finally the other pair of hands gave up and just held Sae 's hands lightly.  
  
'Who are you?' Sae asked 'are you good or evil?'  
  
'I am not good. I am not bad. I am nothing. I am everything.' It answered.  
  
'How do you work and how do you call dragons to you?'  
  
'At your command, I will call them to me. They cannot resist my call. They will obey. You can control all dragons, except the few that have powerful masters, like Dagger, and the week ones will do what ever you tell them to do. Be easy with studding up on me. Be easy on yourself. I will aid you study. I know many secrets that are lost and long forgotten. They can be yours.'  
  
'What secrets.?' Sae felt herself growing week and loosing conciseness.  
  
'Relax, I will not let you fall. Sleep. You are weary.'  
  
Tell me!!! I must know the secrets.'  
  
'I will tell you this the hidden libraries that others can see but only 2 people hold the power to read what the books really say.'  
  
'What?' Sae asked weakly  
  
As Sae found out she lay down unconscious for the rest of her house to find her later that night. 


	4. Dragon Orb and Merlin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hogwarts gang The name Sae Aikawa is from the Japanese animation Mahou Tsukai Tai Vardamir Nólimon is J.R.R. Tolkien's not mine and Anju is from the Japanese menga Love Witch The Dragon Orb idea came from a book I read in the Dragon Lance series I made up Hill and Quint and I also made up Flatland *Thought words that is just for that person to hear in there head* 'Thought but is talking to animals or people (or voices) in their head'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Last chapter  
  
'What?' Sae asked weakly  
  
As Sae found out she lay down unconscious for the rest of her house to find her later that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After worrying all supper about where Sae was the two first years went up to their common room. Once they opened the portrait of a black phoenix Hill screamed and I was so loud (and high) that everyone in the castle heard it and it chilled them to the bone. There lay Sae as white as marble and out cold (though I can't imagine that anyone could be after Hill's screaming) but there was this weird ball beside her that had colours of the rainbow swirling inside, like they were in a blender. Just then all the teachers came running into the common room to see what was wrong. When Dumbledor saw what Hill and Quint saw he quickly drew up a stretcher and took Sae to the infirmary.  
  
Two days later Sae woke and to everyone amazement she wanted to go to the library and look up some unknown subject in all of the library (including the restricted section) but she had to stay in bead for another 2 weeks until Madam Pomrey let her out.  
  
When she got out she went strait to the library (it was 11am on a Sunday so she was lucky) and in there she found out that she had a little voice inside he head  
  
'Go to the back. Further. Further. Now go right. No to far, go back. No to far. Nope, not it. Nope. Nope. Yes that row. Pick up the huge multicoloured book under the huge pile of dust, which no one else seems to care about. Yap that's the one. Good girl.'  
  
'Watch it I just got out of the infirmary for 2 weeks to long, so I'm not in the best mood at the moment. *All You Need To Know About Dragons and How to Control Them (the advanced version)* Are you sure no one else can see this book? You are the voice from the orb are you not?'  
  
'I am positive no one can see the actual book but they see something different. I am the voice from the orb. Now read that book and you will find more answers. There is the librarian go take it out.'  
  
'Ok.' "Miss I would like to take out this book please."  
  
"Why you want to take out a book that is written in a mix of Latin and something else? No one can reads that book not even Ms. Granger, and she read almost all languages."  
  
"Still I would like to take it out please." Sae said to her but she said it in the librarian's native language, which just happened to be Latin.  
  
"Here you are it is due back the 10th of next month" She said in Latin  
  
Sae changed back to speaking English "Thank you miss."  
  
At the back of the library Sae opened the book and coughing and sneezing, after that was done she started reading. She had almost fallen asleep because most of it was so boring. *No wonder this book was in the back and under a huge pile of dust. But I do like reading in my native tongue, Latin-elfish. * But them she saw what she was looking for.  
  
"When the second Dragon War came, the most powerful witches and wizards met in Flatland, Australia (it is a wizard town that is hidden from muggles) at night and created the dragon orbs. They worked together to create us because they all knew that the great evil must be destroyed. For at least we had seen intent on destroying all magic of the world then killing all muggles, so only they would survive. Even the darkest wizards found out that they would only be slaves not masters. So the dragon orbs were born. The great and powerful magic that worked that night was so great that few could withstand it and collapsed, phisicaly and mentally drained. But in the morning only 10 people lived to tell the tail (that took place making them) and they were thee Merlin, thee Griffendor, thee Slythern, thee Hufflepuff, thee Ravenclaw, a Flamell, a Dumbledor, a Potter, thee Vardamir Nólimon and thee Anju Aikawa, (the last two were Sae's parents), all Malfoys stayed away because they didn't want to help the light side with there 'pure' blood, also there were five dragon orbs standing on pedestals glisining in the light, dark with shadows. Thus ended the Dragon Wars.  
  
Only one dragon orb is still intact the other four were smashed to end wars braking out between the races all over the world."  
  
Just before she got any farther in her reading none other than Draco Malfoy came up and drawled in her ear "How can you read this?? Its not even in actual letters! Its in scribbles!"  
  
"Shows how much you know about ancient languages Mr. I'm-Perfect-and-Know- everything-there-is-to-know!!!" Sae shot back  
  
"Yha well what does this say?? Hmm.. Thought so you can't read it!!"  
  
"It says a lot of things that your little mind can't handle!!"  
  
"Malfoy stay away from her!! Pick on some one in your own league of magic." Came a sharp voice from be hind them when Sae and Draco turned the came face to face with the Potter gang.  
  
"What do you care what I say to her?" Was Draco's comeback  
  
"Stay out of this I can protect my self!!" Sae shot back at them at the same time  
  
Just after they said this Sae picked up her book and stormed out of the library. She stormed all the way back to her common room.  
  
"ARG!!!!! They make me so mad!! Why O Why don't they just leave me alone??? Merlin they make me so mad!!! All I want to do is hurt them, but I promised the headmaster that I wouldn't lay another curse on a sole after that Granger thing!!! ARG!!"  
  
"You just have to learn to control your temper my dear. O and try not to swear so dearly I don't care listening to them since my name is in them."  
  
"AHH! Who are you???"  
  
"I'm Merlin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
thank you to all the people who review  
  
if you don't please r&r I like reading them 


	5. New Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hogwarts gang The name Sae Aikawa is from the Japanese animation Mahou Tsukai Tai Vardamir Nólimon is J.R.R. Tolkien's not mine and Anju is from the Japanese mega Love Witch The Dragon Orb idea came from a book I read in the Dragon Lance series *Thought words that is just for that person to hear in there head* 'Thought but is talking to animals or people (or voices) in their head' I made up Hill and Quint and I also made up Flatland and all of the new characters are my making and my friend helped me name them  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Last chapter  
  
"You just have to learn to control your temper my dear. O and try not to swear so dearly I don't care listening to them since my name is in them."  
  
"AHH! Who are you???"  
  
"I'm Merlin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
~*~*~*~ Hill's POV ~*~*~*~ There has been weird stuff going on in the common room ever since Sae touched that Dragon Orb thing. Quint and I noticed that Sae talked to herself a whole lot, and then made up this weird voice like a man's and called it Merlin (weird I tell yha) her normally silver eyes now reacted to how she felt. So we made up a list and it looked like this:  
  
Sae's Different Eye Colours  
  
Silver - normal Red - anger Orange - happy Blue - sad Green - envious Black - puzzled Purple - sick Brown - tired Her eyes gain more gold specks - increasing power  
  
We also noticed that she had grown points on her ears and a sharp thin, pointed nose, like an elf. (NA: Vardamir is elf while his wife is Latin- human thus Sae) ~*~*~*~ Normal POV ~*~*~*~ After Sae woke up the next morning Dumbledor came in and asked her to come to his office.  
  
"You wanted me headmaster?" Sae asked  
  
"Yes I did my dear. I think that you should sit down so when I tell you this you don't hurt yourself." Dumbledor said  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"Are you an only child Sae?"  
  
"You know that I am. Is that all you wanted to ask me? Its not is it?"  
  
"No it isn't. My dear you are not an only child. You have an older brother and a younger sister and brother. Finally you also have a brother that is your twin. You were all separated at birth and given to other families. None of you grew up knowing your true parents. This is because your parents had many enemies and they would have killed all of you if they found out that you were born. So to keep you alive your parents gave you up to families that they trusted, or to orphanages in other towns at night with only a note that they loved you but couldn't keep you."  
  
Sae just stared at him with a strange look in her eyes and all these weird colours floating around in her eyes.  
  
"When are they coming here?" she finally with a emotionless voice  
  
"Tomorrow. Now go back to bed and take the day off. You have a lot of information to take in and it might take a while to settle in. I'll just tell your teachers that you are sick and don't want to come out of your common room. Once the rest of your family comes I'll bring them to you, or do you want them to be sorted in front of the school first?"  
  
"Let them be sorted, than I'll talk to them. I need to go think if you don't mind."  
  
"I don't mind at all my dear. Just don't do any thing rash. O yes. There is another thing I want to tell you. It is that there are some very strong people in this school and I think that you should respect them and treat them well because they might be elementals. I'm going to tell you the students in this group so you can start to be nicer to them. They are Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasly and Draco Malfoy. Now off to bed with you. See you at dinner."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
". and before I let you eat I have something to tell you all. We have some new students now joining us and they will get sorted in to there houses before we eat." Dumbledor stopped to let the whispering and groaning end. "And here they are."  
  
Just than four figures walked in and they all had different coloured cloaks. They came in smallest to tallest. The person in a pastel multicoloured cloak was the smallest than came the one in a blood red one who was only an inch taller, than came one in the different shades of grey, black and white who was about the same height as Sae, and last came the tallest in a dull yellow.  
  
Just than the sorting hat and stool popped out of nowhere and most of the teachers looked at Sae who ignored them and was looking at the person in the cloak of the shades.  
  
"When I call out your name you are to sit on the stool and put the hat on your head to be sorted." Stated McGonagall "Aikawa, Elibouy seventh year!"  
  
Everyone gaped at Sae and her sibling than gaped as the person under the yellow cloak and when they took off the hood the school was meet by a 18 year-old guy with black hair, eyes, and under the cloak was all black cloths. All the students that were raised in wizarding families gasped as they realized that one of the rarest human races was standing before them. He was at least six foot seven inches and a dark elf.  
  
"House of Merlin!" yelled the hat after a while  
  
Elibouy went and sat with Sae, Quint and Hill while most of the school stared at him.  
  
"Aikawa, Helisoun sixth year!" read McGonagall  
  
The school didn't understand why Sae never told them that she had two siblings and when the person under the cloak of shades of grey, black and white stepped forward and when they removed their hood and the school saw a 17 year-old guy with silver eyes, and black hair that was real short, and is also part elf.  
  
The hat took a longer time than before and finally put him in "House of Merlin!"  
  
And when he went to sit next to Sae and the school and saw how similar they were (there twins)  
  
"Aikawa, Jenny second year!" read McGonagall  
  
Now the school now saw that even Sae never told them that she had siblings. When the person in the cloak of pastel stepped forward and removed their hood, the school saw a 12 year-old girl with aqua eyes, and baby blue hair. All the students that were raised in wizarding families gasped again as they realized that another one of the rarest human races was standing before them. She that was at least five foot two inches and another elf human cross just like Sae is but she didn't have her elf look.  
  
"House of Merlin!" yelled the hat after two minutes  
  
"Aikawa, Lieslim second year!" read McGonagall  
  
When the person in the red cloak stepped forward and removed their hood, the school saw a 12 year-old guy with silver eyes with an aqua ring around the pupil, and silver hair with light blue streaks. All the students that were raised in wizarding families gasped again as they realized that another one of the rarest human races was standing before them. A light elf that is five foot four (NA ordinary elves choose the light side but they were the creation of cross breading of the light and dark elves and they are as rare as a dark elf and but looks like large sprites).  
  
"House of Merlin!" yelled the hat after another two minutes  
  
After she sat down at the table with Sae and the others in her house (they have a table to them selves since there is seven of them) Dumbledor stood up and started speaking again.  
  
"I need to tell you that these siblings not only have never met but never knew that the others existed and that they have just meat so please don't pile them with questions and that if you do they have all the rights to do what ever they want. Now that the necessaries are done lets eat."  
  
Once he clapped his hands the feast started.  
  
'I think it is time for the powers to get together my dear and you know who they are since you can sense them near you know'  
  
'Will do father. But why did you come to me not the others? Is it because I have more knowledge than the others?'  
  
'No my dear it is because you have more power than the others and we need you on the side that you think is right and hopefully that is the same as the other powers since calling them together is now making you the leader of the group and that is a big responsibility.'  
  
'I know that father. But I'm ready to take whatever comes my way. I'll contact them tomorrow after breakfast since it is Saturday.'  
  
'That's what scares me princess. Now I should go and talk to the others since they are looking at you strange I'll leave you to deal with them.'  
  
'Will do father. Talk to you later and if I have a problem with this power thing tomorrow ill contact you.'  
  
And with that the voice left Sae's head and she tried to talk to the only family left and to get to know them more. After dinner they stayed in the hall and talked until the moon was high in the night sky and they decided to head up to bed. 


	6. The Powers Unite

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hogwarts gang The name Sae Aikawa is from the Japanese animation Mahou Tsukai Tai The Dragon Orb idea came from a book I read in the Dragon Lance series I made up Hill and Quint and I also made up Flatland and all of the new characters are my making and my friend helped me name them *Thought words that is just for that person to hear in there head* 'Thought but is talking to animals or people (or voices) in their head'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Last chapter  
  
'Will do father. Talk to you later and if I have a problem with this power thing tomorrow ill contact you.'  
  
And with that the voice left Sae's head and she tried to talk to the only family left and to get to know them more. After dinner they stayed in the hall and talked until the moon was high in the night sky and they decided to head up to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*A week later~*~*~*~  
  
One morning the whole House of Merlin was woken up when Jenny's scream came through the walls. She had changed over night and it wasn't for the better. She now had white hair and her eyes looked like a big circle of white and a little black dot of the pupil (no iris because it was now white), and her hair was now white. But the change was because she finally came to her powers and the glam charm that was put on her by her parents had finally been broken and this was her real appearance. To say the least she was horrified.  
  
At breakfast the whole of the House of Merlin house and their house ghost showed up late and in stile. The young ones, Hill, Quint, Jenny (getting stares for her new appearance), and Lieslim, came in like normal and started talking to this new ghost that no one recognized and all of a sudden the others appeared out of nowhere (Sae was near the teachers table, Helisoun was floating over Slytherin's table while Elibouy was overtop of the Gryffindor table), Sae just dusted the purple smoke away from herself while Helisoun was covered in shadows and light at the same time. The weird thing was that all of them were wearing different coloured cloaks. The new students were wearing the same ones as when they arrived except for Jenny she was wearing white, which made her look dead or at least a ghost. While Sae was wearing black like usual, Hill was wearing pink, and Quint was wearing silver.  
  
"Merlin! Were you trying to do kill the everyone by scarring us to death?" yelled a Slytherin.  
  
"I wasn't but I think they were," said the mysterious ghost  
  
"Oops I forgot you guys didn't know. School, Merlin's ghost, Merlin, Hogwarts." Sae said pointing to the students and the ghost then turning back to the students she said, "It's not polite to gape and besides you should look at the middle of your table soon because you are in for a bigger surprise."  
  
Just than the four founders rose out of the tables and floated over to the group around Merlin.  
  
"Thank you for finally bringing us back to this place." Helga said to Sae and her brothers and sister.  
  
All they said was "No problem." or "Any time." And sat down to eat while the rest of the school got to acquainted with the founders and Merlin. During this time Sae transported the 13 other notes that she wanted to give out that day to the owners of the notes.  
  
The note said that they were to meet in the empty classroom on the third floor after breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After every one found the note and was in the classroom there was a lot of grumbling about being in the same room as others. All the people in the room looked up as the whole House of Merlin walked in and the look Sae gave every on could rival Snape's glares. The people in the room were: Sae, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hill, Quint, Ginny, Elibouy, Helisoun, Lieslim, Hermione, Jenny, Blaze, and Cho.  
  
"Welcome to the first meeting of the powers." Sae said easily taking charge easily. "Do you all know what an element power is?"  
  
"Isn't it someone that controls a certain element?" Hermione  
  
"It is and I have noticed that you all have this gift of it and you all have a different element, but I don't know which one each of you have. What I do know is all the types of elements and I wrote them all down on this piece of parchment." Sae stated.  
  
The list read this: Earth Air Fire Water and Ice Emotion Void Time 8. Crystal/ glass 9. Mind Light and Dark Poison Life Beast Ghost/ Soul  
  
"Just so you know I will be watching you all for information and to find out which of you have which element in you. I will send a note to all of you like I did today when I want you to meet next." Sae said and disappeared in a cloud of purple and black smoke.  
  
"You got to hand it to her she has style." Stated Helisoun.  
  
"And class." Lieslim added  
  
"And really good taste in dangerous animals" finished Helisoun  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The months of December and January were pretty boring for the group until around January 20th when Sae sent them the notes at lunch and since it was a weekend they all had to come since they had nothing else better to do with there time.  
  
"As you know I have been watching out for who belongs to which element. I now have the list. I know it took a while but I had some problem with some of the elements and had to wait till certain things happened." With this Sae laid down a piece of parchment and on it was written:  
  
Earth - reshape the ground, grow plants, pick up pieces of the ground, causes volcanoes, mudslides, earthquakes, and others - Harry  
  
Air - make wind, forms clouds, windstorms, and rain - Draco  
  
Fire - make fire, heat, and fireballs - Ron  
  
Water and Ice - make waves, tsunamis, water balls, fog, and has the ability to breathe under water/ make ice, blizzards, snow, ice balls, and coldness - Cho Chang  
  
Emotion - feels others emotions, can put other emotions into someone's mind so they think that they feel that way but they don't really - Hill  
  
Void - most powerful and ruler of all the elements and can over power them - a bit of every element - Sae  
  
Time - stops and speeds up or down time, pass through time, has premonitions - Quint  
  
Crystal/ glass - crystallize spells to make them stronger, and makes crystals/ glass is most likely confused with crystal as they share they same powers - Ginny  
  
Mind - slight premonitions, telepathy, empathy, telekinesis, teleporting, flying, giving others visions, and mind control - Elibouy  
  
Light and Dark - changes light amount, helps impair vision, and can change around day and night, turn on and off lights, making people see just one colour for a certain amount of time - Helisoun  
  
Poison - create poison, give someone poisoning, and remove poison - Blaze  
  
Life - heals wounds of weapons and magic, and can save people from certain death - Lieslim  
  
Beast - communication with animals threw their thoughts/ sounds - Hermione  
  
Ghost/ Soul - control the afterlife, where they spend it (haven, earth, or hell), how happy the ghost/ soul is, reincarnations, controls the soul in a living human and is the second most powerful - Jenny  
  
"I also made a list so we could all have different animals and since I have enough to go around except for Lieslim who already has an animal and it is indicated on the list here." With that Sae put another piece of parchment on the table, which stated the animals each was supposed to get.  
  
Harry - Sae's grey/black rat named Ripper  
  
Draco- Sae's blue and green parrot named Pirate  
  
Ron - Sae's baby dark blue/purple dragon named Dagger  
  
Cho - Sae's navy phoenix named Pride  
  
Hill- Sae's black tarantula named Slash  
  
Sae - Sae's white ferret named Fang  
  
Quint- Sae's gold cat named Claw  
  
Ginny - Sae's black Pegasus/unicorn mix named Prince  
  
Elibouy- Sae's forest green centaur named Cape  
  
Helisoun- Sae's gold/brown hipogriph named Helper  
  
Blaze- Sae's black ten-foot snake called Spike  
  
Lieslim - A white unicorn that is in the Forbidden Forest and will come when called  
  
Hermione - Sae's black dire wolf named Duke  
  
Jenny - Sae's black owl named Ordway  
  
When every one read the two lists they were all gaping even the rest of Sae's family. Even though everyone was gaping at different things. Weather it was the animal that Sae gave them or the element that they were given.  
  
"I . how. but . you don't mean .wow! Well that explains a lot" was all that Jenny could say and the others nodded in agreement  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
thank you to all the people who review  
  
if you don't please r&r I like reading them 


End file.
